Liar
by thegreatfool
Summary: Naruto had always been a horrible liar.


Disclamer: Naruto is the work Masashi Kishimoto. It is not mine. This is merely a fanfiction and as such it is not to be used for profit or gain of any kind. Let me repeat: It is not mine. Do not sue.

Author's Note: I'll admit this is a new kind of fic for me. I'm used to introspectives and while I do like to write romance I've never written a fic that was solely based in that genre. Sorry if it is bad.

* * *

"Naruto what's wrong?" 

"Heh, heh, heh. Noth…Nothing's wrong Sakura. W…Why."

There he went scratching the back of his head again like he always did when he was embarrassed. Honestly, it would have been so much simpler for him to just come out and say the truth. He had always been a terrible liar. Now that wasn't exactly a bad thing, well not for her at least. It had always made her birthday time so much more fun. Imagine, Naruto sweating bullets for weeks trying desperately to keep the identity of her present from her. He'd never succeeded so far. But right now she wished he'd just come out and tell her what was wrong, she wasn't in the mood for guessing games.

"Naruto we've been going out since we were sixteen. That was what, 3 years ago. Honestly if you think I don't know you well enough by now to tell that something's wrong then you're calling me stupid." Eyes narrowing slightly she cracked her knuckles sharply giving Naruto just enough time to see the danger that waited for him in the immediate future.

"No, no, no. Come on Sakura you know I would never say something like that." Eyes closed already bracing himself for the impact, he was surprised to feel a light pressure on the top of his head. Just as suddenly as it came it went away only to return a few seconds later. What the…?

Looking up he turned beat-red at the image of his Sakura standing almost a finger's breath apart from him, wearing a huge smile as she patted him on the head which was currently at eye level with herself due to his previous desperate bows for forgiveness. "Good boy. I've trained you well it seems."

"Sakura come on, what if Kiba-san walked by right now."

Thankfully the patting stopped only for a new pressure to be suddenly thrust upon him, this time on his lips. Eyes going wide in surprise, Naruto had barely registered that Sakura was kissing him before the delicious pressure disappeared and he found himself being dragged by the collar to the park, his head buzzing pleasantly all the while.

Walking in silence, Naruto's a bit dazed and Sakura's mysterious as ever, they finally arrived at a park bench where Sakura proceeded to throw her six foot, heavily muscled boyfriend over her shoulder like a feather. Surprisingly she had managed to angle the throw so that he landed sitting on the dead center of the park bench. Sometimes Naruto thought that, ninja or not, Sakura was just getting too strong. It was not right for the guy to have to ask the girl for help opening the pickle jar, it just wasn't.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

And there came the head scratching again. "Nothing's wrong Sakura, I told you that. Nothing." Well at least he wasn't stuttering anymore.

Plopping down beside him Sakura turned to glare at the taller ninja. "Naruto you've been acting weird all day. It's like you're nervous about something and I want to know what. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Look Sakura…"

"Have the villagers been giving you a hard time again, because if they have I swear…"

"No, no Sakura everything's fine."

"Then has Kakashi-sensei done something. I could always hold his book ransom until he fixes whatever he did."

"No! Don't do that again. You remember how mad he got last time. And anyway I'm telling you Sakura he hasn't done anything."

Her voice dropping to a whisper, Naruto watched as she lowered her eyes until those beautiful green eyes he loved so much were staring down at the floor in what almost looked like shame. "Then have I done something? Look if you want me to leave you should have just said so."

Jumping up Naruto swiveled to grab Sakura by the arms as tightly as he dared. "No of course you haven't done anything! Sakura you're the best thing in my life, I love you and nothing, I repeat, nothing will ever change that."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Look, I've just been worried about something."

"What!?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to grow strangely quiet. "Sakura stand up alright."

"Ok, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Once she was in front of him Naruto just looked her in the eye and then to her amazement dropped to one knee drawing a small black box out of his pocket all the while. Taking her hand in his Naruto looked up at Sakura, a tiny diamond ring glinting in his palm, and spoke the words that had been haunting him for so long.

"Sakura, will you marry me?"

All he got for an answer was a happy squeal and Sakura pummeled him onto the ground as she dived on top of him, raining kisses all over his face.

Laughing Naruto looked into the eyes of the girl on top of him with a gigantic smile on his face. "I'll take that for a yes."


End file.
